


Yes

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow





	Yes

"Isn't this nice, Sam?" Lucifer murmurs as he strokes Sam's hair with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Sam and hand splayed possessively on Sam's chest, bringing them closer together than spoons in a drawer.

Sam says nothing.

"I never wanted to hurt you, but you had to see, you're mine, Sam. I'm sorry." Lucifer presses a soft kiss into Sam's hair.

Sam remains still and silent.

"But I'm never going to hurt you like that again. Not ever. You're mine. Forever. Right, Sam?" Lucifer asks quietly.

Sam shuts his eyes and swallows hard, whispering Lucifer's favorite word, "Yes."


End file.
